


Feeling Blue

by Romwaeta



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Donald is May and June’s legal dad now, F/F, If canon won’t give us some Weblena I’ll make it, June and Violet team up to make Weblena canon, June needs therapy, Lena is a good sister, Lena is also gay, Loosely Connected Oneshots, Post S3E22: The Last Adventure!, So does May, honestly a lot of Lena and June bonding, “Totally Real Kids Club”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romwaeta/pseuds/Romwaeta
Summary: They both knew what it was like to be created for one sole purpose, and to be unsure of their roles now that they had the freedom to choose.In which Lena basically becomes the honorary sister to May and June.FINALE SPOILERS
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & June (Disney: DuckTales), Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 93
Kudos: 160





	1. Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly THIS IS NOT A SHIP FIC WITH LENA AND JUNE THEY’RE JUST SISTERS! Now Weblena on the other hand...
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!! The finale was sO good

“You’re Lena, right?” a lone voice cut through the silence. The teenager in question snapped her head in the direction of the noise, gaze meeting with none other than a girl known simply as June. “Hi.”

“Oh, hey.” Lena hummed in acknowledgement, pressing herself into the corner of the couch, allowing space for the girl to sit down next to her. “Can’t sleep?”

“Oh, you know. Not that tired.” June trailed off, taking a spot on the couch and pulling her knees close to her chest. Her eyes faintly traced over the distant outline of the treeline beyond the windows. “You?”

“Slept too much, but it’s usually the opposite,” she shrugged in response, fingers fumbling with the multicolored bracelet carefully tied around her wrist. “I guess keeping up the invisibility spell really took a lot out of me- heck, I even passed out- I’m pretty sure if I didn’t have a heart Violet would have declared me dead,”

“Why… wouldn’t you have a heart? I mean that’s basic biology, right?” June quirked a curious eyebrow, mirroring Lena’s actions and anxiously fidgeting with her own bracelet- a delicate mixture of blues. It felt homey- it was the first thing that was respectively  _ hers _ . 

“Oh. Oops. Forgot that you don’t know about that.” Lena snorted, running a hand through her messy hair. “Webby’s… done a lot for me. I wasn’t always, well,  _ me _ . I mean, I was, but I didn’t technically exist.”

“Webby… really must mean a lot to you.” June spoke softly. The girl bit her tongue, eyes darting towards the floor as guilt began to overtake her. “I’m sorry- for cutting the string and all that. May thought that if we could root out Webby we could figure out our purpose. But that clearly went great for all of us. Just… evil clones to destroy Scrooge, you know?”

“More than you’d realize,” the teenager exhaled sharply, turning towards June. “To both of your points. Webby means  _ everything _ to me. I owe her my life, honestly. But I also totally understand being created to destroy Scrooge. I’m pretty sure almost everyone sleeping over right now has tried to kill somebody at some point, including Boyd. That kid is  _ terrifying _ if you’re on his bad side.”

“Really?” June perked up. “I- I mean to you understanding! I don’t doubt that Boyd can be scary. I just haven’t met anybody besides May who understands besides Webby maybe, but Webby didn’t actually know about that until today so I’m not sure if it counts.”

June’s ramblings were cut short by a pair of hands gently resting on her shoulders. Her breaths were slightly ragged.

“Am… I even real? I was created like… a month ago. And I’m basically fourteen? And I just don’t  _ know  _ so much. I tried eating a  _ marble _ .” 

“Hey, hey- don’t worry too much, Summertime. You’re real. You have thoughts of your own and emotions, you make choices. You also have the  _ lovely  _ bonus of organs. You’re just as real as Scrooge or Beakley.” Lena spoke reassuringly.

June blinked, tears seemingly frozen in place as she clutched onto Lena’s hands.

“How do you know so much about all of this… why do you relate to being created instead of born?” June’s typically chipper tone had simmered down to a whisper, eyes wide and blank.

“I was created by an evil shadow sorceress from her shadow. My one purpose was to like, kill Scrooge or whatever. I started protesting, she got mad, possessed me, got what she needed, and basically killed me twice after that,” the teenager pulled June close, carefully running fingers through her bangs. 

“Oh.” she mumbled softly.

“Yeah. Webby and Violet saved me and brought me back from the Shadow Realm. Violet took me in after that, and now we’re sisters.”

“Webby… went as far as to bring you back from the  _ dead _ ?” June pulled away, wiping a tear with her sleeve. “That’s… wow. I didn’t think that people would do that for each other. I mean… I’d do anything for May. Webby, too, I guess- but May was the one who kept us safe. In a way, she’s like… my Webby? But she’s not Webby.  _ We’re  _ not Webby.”

“You’re not who created you, or where you came from. You’re  _ you _ . Nobody else can dictate that.” Lena ruffled her hair, the smallest smile slipping onto the younger girl’s face.

“Thanks. You’re good at this.” June hummed, leaning into Lena’s side.

“Anytime, Blue. Once you become a big sister, suddenly you’re the voice of reason and nobody has common sense anymore. I’m here for you for all of your identity crisis needs,” Lena let out a low snicker, June lightly punching her in the shoulder.

“You’re silly.” June giggled. “So… would you say that you and Webby are sisters, then?”

“I… that’s a hard one. I don’t know? Sisters… playfully joke around with each other, and would absolutely sell one another for a pack of gum. But with Webby I just want to hold her hand and hug her until something forces me to let go.” Lena let out a sigh, fingers reaching to fiddle with her bracelet once again. “I don’t want to be her sister, but that’s what Webby wants. I think. I just want to be what Webby needs. She’s my everything, and I want to  _ give _ her everything.”

“I don’t know too much but I think Gandra calls that a crush?” June tilted her head. “Back when May and I were first created, Heron would let us walk around. Learn how to talk with people and all that. It was super fun! Pepper and I really hit it off! I hope she’s doing okay- but I overheard some conversations between Gandra and somebody on her square box thingy.”

“I… don’t have a crush on Webby. I don’t get crushes.” Lena buried her head into her knees, a long and muffled grunt escaping her throat.

“You  _ sure _ about that? I mean, Webby absolutely cares about you. She brought you back from like, the  _ dead _ !” June’s voice was full of energy, lips tugged into a smile.

“Ugh! I don’t know, maybe?  _ God  _ she’s just so  _ cute _ ?” Lena shot up, banging her head against the couch. “ _ Why  _ does she have to be so fucking  _ adorable?” _

“Gonna ignore that you just swore, but I can absolutely say that you like Webby!” June chimed excitedly. “You should tell her!”

“Nope. No. Not happening. You should sleep, you’re dreaming. I’m pretty sure I’m legally obligated to be your older sister now or whatever, so not a word or I’ll like. Tell Webby you want to play Death Darts with her.” 

“Fineee,” June erupted into laughter, leaning into the teenager’s lap. 

The room filled with silence once again, the only sound being the breathing of the two girls. Moonlight dripped down the walls, basking them in a soft glow.

“Hey, Lena?” June finally spoke up, her voice thick with exhaustion.

“What’s up, Summertime?”

“You’re a good sister. Violet’s lucky to have you.”

If June had managed to stay awake for any longer, she would have heard the soft whispers of  _ “And you’ll have me, too. Whenever you need me.” _

  
  
  



	2. Learning Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June learns what it means to have a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on a roLL! Planning some more dad Donald chapters, sister Lena, and May and June content! :D 
> 
> Enjoy! Thanks so much for the comments!!

June had unknowingly delved into the habit of seeking out Lena when she couldn’t sleep. After the events in Egypt, the Sabrewing sisters had begun to spend more of their time around the manor. June wasn’t entirely sure  _ why _ , but it was probably something to do with Webby.

Tonight did not seem to be one of the nights that Lena was hanging around the manor. Instead, when June pushed the heavy oak doors into the kitchen open, she saw none other than Donald Duck with a mug full of hot brown shakey juice.

“Oh! Uhm. Hi!” June peeped, his tired complexion turning to face towards her. She offered a tilted smile, carefully stepping into the room. 

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” his voice seemed scratchier than usual. Or was his voice more normal the last few days? June would have to ask somebody. Maybe Donald was just sick with a cold! “It’s late.”

“Oh! I’m not tired, actually. I slept earlier, but May is still in bed I think. I was just… going to get a snack! Yup!” she laughed awkwardly, finger twirling through her pigtails. Donald only blinked in response, taking another sip of his drink. “Okay, okay- I was looking for Lena.”

“She isn’t teaching you how to vandalize things, right?” Donald was quick to slam his mug onto the counter, rushing towards June. His hands gently patted down her pockets, the man sighing with relief as nothing to his definition of dangerous was found.

“How  _ do  _ you vandalize things? Is it fun!?” June’s jaw dropped, beak breaking into a giddy smile as her hands flapped energetically.

“No! And don’t ask Lena. She already taught Louie how to hotwire a car- and  _ do not  _ ask her about that either,” Donald replied, carefully hoisting June onto his shoulders.  _ Far  _ too easily. “I’m making you some food, and you’re going to eat it.”

“Okay! Can I have a hamburger!?” June squealed, hopping off of his shoulders and onto the nearest kitchen stool. 

“You overestimate my cooking skills, kiddo.” Donald chuckled, ruffling a hand through June’s hair. She didn’t mind, it felt  _ right _ . Like how a family should feel. Which was silly, because they were her family now. They certainly acted like it, and June liked that. She liked it a lot.

“Aw. It’s okay, though! Anything is better than what FOWL gave us, I’m sure you’re great!” she shrugged nonchalantly, legs kicking wildly as her fingers drummed against the counter. 

“Oh boy… how many kids am I taking care of now…” Donald mumbled beneath his breath, pulling out a pan from the cabinets. “How do eggs sound?”

“Ooh! Like the Eggheads! You would  _ love  _ Pepper, she’s like me, but tall!” June clapped her hands together.

She watched as Donald slid on an apron, ‘World’s Best Uncle’ embroidered in messy lettering. June wasn’t entirely sure how she fit into the family. From her understanding, family was your world.

Parents were people who would protect you, listen to you when you needed it. They were shoulders to cry on, a voice free of judgement, and kind even when you don’t deserve it.

The description that June knew seemed to fit Donald an awful lot. 

The stovetop simmered with heat, Donald swiftly moving the cooked egg onto a plate and placing it in front of her.

Though, she couldn’t help the question bubbling in the back of her throat. “Do you have any kids?”

Donald seemed taken aback by her sudden question, freezing as he handed her a utensil. He blinked, setting the fork down.

“I do. The boys are my kids, Webby is my kid, Lena is my kid. They may not be  _ mine  _ but I love them like they are. If they ever need anything, I’d do anything to get it for them.” he breathed, taking a seat next to June.

“Do you think I could be someone’s kid? I… guess Heron was my mom. But Webby said family isn’t about who made you, it’s about love. I… one day do you think that me and May could have parents? Like how Lena got her dads.”

“Do you mean adopted?” Donald raised an eyebrow, watching as June took a slow bite from the plate before her.

“What?” she swallowed, blinking curiously whilst tilting her head. “What does  _ that  _ mean?”

“It means finding your family. When you adopt someone- it’s a promise to love you unconditionally. It’s… there’s a lot that goes into it. Scrooge has a lot of kids, none of them are legally his though. Except for Webby, maybe. I honestly don’t know what he’s doing,” Donald side eyed the kitchen door, shaking his head before turning back to June. “For Lena, it was finding a place where she could step back and rebuild herself. The Sabrewings are good for her. Family helps you be yourself.”

“Wow! Huh… sounds important!” June chuckled, taking another bite of her meal. Donald rested a gentle hand on her back, the girl jumping slightly before relaxing.

“June…” he trailer off, sucking in a deep breath. “Whenever you want, and whenever you’re ready, Daisy and I are here with open arms.”

“What... do you mean by that?” June paused, placing down her fork and instead choosing to stare intently into the remnants of her food.

“I mean that if you want it, you can build a family with us.” he smiled, gently resting a warm palm against her cheek. 

“I’d like that. A lot! But I need to talk with May, first. She’s my sister, and I don’t ever want to lose her,” she hummed lightly, reaching to hold Donald’s hand with her own. “She’s all I’ve had all this time. If I lost her, I don’t know what I’d do. When I was locked in the storage crate… I’ve never felt so alone. At least in the tubes I  _ knew  _ May was with me.”

“I can’t even start to imagine how FOWL treated you two, but I  _ will _ destroy anybody who tries to hurt my kids.” Donald’s gaze grew cold as he finished his sentence. 

“You think of me as your kid?” June perked up, eyes wide with wonder. 

“Of course. And Daisy will  _ love  _ you two, too.” he smiled, pulling her into a warm embrace. June wrapped her arms around his torso, pushing back the sudden urge to cry. “Now, it’s still late. Get some sleep, kiddo.”

“Okay,” June mumbled, reluctantly pulling away from the hug. “can… I call you Dad?”

Donald himself was now resisting the urge to cry. “Of course you can, Junebug.”

That night, June climbed into bed alongside May, pulling the blanket around them and hugging her close. 

They had a choice now. They had a family waiting for them, and they could be happy and free. They weren’t simply clones to these people.

They were May and June.


	3. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena helps June after a nightmare.

The night had begun just as normally as a usual Friday night could be with the McDuck family. Lena and Violet were over to spend the night with Webby, May and June having joined them for a decent amount of time before Lena mumbling something about passing out for the night.

“Very well. Prior to our arrival, Lena used her magic in order to prevent Indy from falling down the stairwell. Additionally, she saved all of the items that he was carrying. My hypothesis is that Lena’s body is still in the process of regenerating the magical energy that was spent during what I’d like to refer to as the  _ Library Incident _ .” Violet hummed nonchalantly, closing the book that she had been reading and gently placed it at her side. “Thus meaning that Lena should not be using bursts of magic until we can confirm it will not prove detrimental to her physical state. Is this correct, Lena?”

“Shut up, Vi,” the teenager groaned, slumping onto the ground atop a black sleeping back. “I’m completely fine, just let me faceplant into the floor again.”

“You were unconscious for twenty minutes.” Violet blinked, rubbing her temple before letting out a low sigh. “Your magical aura is unstable, I doubt you’ll be able to get a healthy amount of uninterrupted sleep without the sleeping medications you left at home.”

“Wait when was Lena unconscious?” Webby blinked innocently, eyebrows creased with worry. “Did somebody hurt Lena? I’ll fight them!”

“Should we go?” May abruptly interjected, eliciting several glances as all eyes were suddenly on her. “I mean this just seems like a conversation for you three, haha! Come on June, let’s get ready for bed!” the girl in yellow was quick to grasp her sister’s hand, leading her out of the room.

“Oh! Okay! Sleep well, guys!” Webby called out after them, the doors to her room shutting with a gentle  _ thud _ . May and June’s room wasn’t too far away- only a few doors down the hallway. 

“I still cannot believe Webby is friends with a  _ sorceress!”  _ May exclaimed as soon as they were both inside the room. June simply shrugged, reaching to pull out the hair ties keeping her hair in her signature pigtails look. “Like… magic! How does it work? I want to know everything!”

“Lena’s cool!” June piped, running her fingers through the few knots that she could find. Her eyes met with her own in the mirror, and for a split second she could see her reflection as it had been in the door of the storage crate.

She shook her head- even just the thought of that day unsettled her. 

“I’m just glad we’re on her good side! When she threw you across the room, I got really nervous for a little bit. I’m really glad you’re okay.” May’s tone fell ever so slightly as she closed the space between them, wrapping gentle arms around June’s torso. 

“Yeah. Lena and I talked later that night, she’s just like us!” June beamed, the dreaded memories pushed as far back into her mind as she could manage.

May tilted her head, pursing her lips. “What do you mean by that? How could she possibly, you know… be just like us?”

“She was created by a villain to kill Scrooge McDuck!” June replied, giving May a quick and final squeeze and skipping towards the twin sized beds that they had pushed together. “Kind of like how FOWL created us to try and get the papyrus thingy so he could defeat Scrooge!”

“It… doesn’t bother you?” May whispered, sitting down on her mattress. June crawled to her side, resting a hand over her sister’s clenched fist. “We were made to be evil. We were  _ made _ . How does that… not bother you? Even Mom said that we were just experiments.”

“Lena says that we’re not what we were made for, and we’re just as real as anybody else. We have emotions, and thoughts! We’re definitely real. She also said that we can get her if we need anything.” June shrugged, fingers moving their way towards May’s friendship bracelet- which had been carefully placed on her night stand- and began to tie it around her sister's wrist. “We’re sisters, May. No matter what anybody says.”

“But how are you just- so okay with everything we did? We stole! Kidnapped!  _ Lied.”  _ May was quick to protest, beginning to fidget with the hem of her skirt. 

“Technically we didn’t kidnap anybody on purpose. I lost that fight to Webby, that’s when we switched places. And Nerd Boy came onto the plane willingly to save Webby. But it was actually me.” June’s hands moved with energy as she explained. “And you were just doing what Heron told you! We can’t blame ourselves for not knowing any better.”

_ Darkness at all corners, rope confining her from moving. _

“I guess you’re right, June.” May sighed. “We should go to sleep, it’s late.”

“Yeah. I’ll get the lights! Love you, sis!” June chimed, scrambling to get to the light switch. With a swift motion, the room was shrouded in darkness, and the twins were tucked into each other.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lena wasn’t entirely sure just how long she had been asleep, only that it wasn’t long enough and she was tired. Okay, sure. Maybe she should listen to Violet and not jump into everything headfirst, and give herself some time to recover or whatever.

But her best friend was literally a relative of Scrooge McDuck. When  _ wasn’t  _ it time to fight some crazy monster? Lena peeled back her sleeping bag, struggling for a moment to get herself onto her feet. Her throat felt dry- she was aware that she should go get some water, yet at the same time that involved  _ walking _ . And Lena was tired.

Resting a hand against the wall, she carefully made her way out of the library and managed to get a good ten feet into the hall before-

“Lena!” a door burst open, the oldest of the two twin girls emerging into the hallway. May was disheveled, hair down and messy, tears dried in the corner of her eyes. “Lena! Please- something’s wrong with June and I don’t know what to do!”

No other words needed to be spoken. Pushing against the wall, Lena rushed into the room that May had come from. The lights were on, yet dimmed. June lay curled into herself, eyes scrunched tightly shut. Whimpers escaped her throat, tears streaking down her face.

“What’s going on? Is she okay? Is FOWL doing something to her?!” May’s voice was frantic, hands rapidly clenching and unclenching, eventually opting to tug on her sleeves. 

“It’s.. a nightmare,” Lena spoke as calmly as she could, carefully approaching the small form of June. “They happen, I wouldn’t be surprised if you get some, too, knowing that you were raised by FOWL. Get some water, she’ll need it when she wakes up.”

“I- is it hurting her? Will she be okay?” May’s eyes were wide with concern.

“She’ll be okay. Trust me, I’m a  _ pro  _ with nightmares,” Lena rested a gentle hand on May’s shoulder. “Now go get that water, we’ll be right here, Yells.”

May nodded, turning on her heel and dashing out of the shared room. Lena moved to face June, sucking in a deep breath.

“Hey, Summertime. I’m right here. Whatever you’re seeing isn’t happening right now, you’re here and safe.” Lena’s voice was softer than it usually was- all pretense of sarcasm dropped. She knew most people never really saw this side of her, but she couldn’t help but feel protective of May and June. They reminded her so much of herself, but she wouldn’t let them suffer like she did. They didn’t deserve that.

June whimpered again, curling even deeper into herself. Lena could feel her heart shatter at the sight.

“Come on, Blue. Wake up- okay? I’m here for you. You’re safe.” Lena rested a hand on June’s shoulder, gently shaking her body.

It was probably a bad decision, but whatever was keeping June in that nightmare world had done enough, and Lena couldn’t let her get lost in that darkness for any longer.

“...May?” she whispered. Her voice was too quiet, June’s usual charisma and charm seemingly gone. Lena looked towards the doorway, noting that her sister had yet to return.

“She’s getting you water, but she’ll be here real soon. It’s Lena.” she whispered softly. 

“Oh.” June mumbled in response.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lena offered. June blinked, expression blank. The only signs Lena could see of her fear were her shallow, quick breaths and the dried tears on her cheeks. It reminded her too much of nights spent hiding her nightmares from the eyes boring into her skull.

“I- I don’t know. It feels stupid.” June sat up, pulling her legs close to her chest. “I hated that. I don’t want that to happen again.”

“They’re called nightmares. Your brain is a little piece of shit and likes to create all these scenarios with different things you’re scared of, and it sucks,” Lena sighed, turning as the door to the room opened. May entered, a glass of water held in her hands. “Your sister’s back, think you can drink some water?”

“Yeah, I can do that.” June nodded, accepting the glass. With shaking hands, she poured the cold liquid down her throat, relishing in the brief relief it brought her. Once the cup had been emptied, Lena gently placed it onto the nightstand.

The room was silent. Nobody spoke, but everybody’s thoughts were clear as day.

June broke the silence. “Hey, May? You… know the tubes?”

She took the subtle nod as a signal to go on.

“I don’t like them. I don’t like feeling like being in them. They were so tiny, and I couldn’t move- and it was so scary,” June trailed off, a small sob wracking through her body. “When me and Webby switched places, she locked me in a storage crate because I kept trying to escape. I was tied up and I couldn’t move, and it felt like the tubes all over again.”

“When I found you… how long had you been there?” May spoke softly, reaching to squeeze her sister’s hand comfortingly.

“Two hours maybe? I was crying for a while, I couldn’t tell how much time went by.”

“Sounds like claustrophobia- it’s a fear of small and enclosed spaces,” Lena hummed, running a few fingers through her dyed bangs. “Nightmares are tricky business. You can’t just… get rid of them. And before you suggest it, not sleeping is a  _ horrible  _ idea, and if you ask anybody they’ll agree and also probably mention something about my freaky shadow aunt.”

June’s face fell.

“ _ But  _ you can learn to separate dreams from reality. When you wake up, focus on breathing and the things around you. It sounds tacky, I know, but it helps,” she continued, dropping her hands to the mattress. “If anybody locks you in something ever again, let me know. I have… ways.”

“Are you indirectly threatening people?” May cocked an eyebrow.

“Quite possibly, Flower Power. That is absolutely a possibility, and something I would do.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no impulse control


	4. On a Roadtrip Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May tries to run away. Lena talks with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh i love these ducks
> 
> THANK YOU for 1k hits and 100 kudos already!! all of your comments are so nice and i'm so happy about the positive feedback!!

“We should leave.” 

It was a quiet night, the stars hanging heavily in the deep sky. They blinked, twinkling in and out of view. The twins lay next to each other, blankets carelessly thrown around them. June’s head lay on May’s stomach, their hands entwined.

“What do you mean?” June responded in a whisper, sucking in a sharp breath. “Aren’t… you happy?”

“Are you?” May was quick to respond, sitting up suddenly. June rolled onto her side, staring up at her older sister as she pulled her hair back into her typical ponytail. June blinked. “We’re just extensions of Webby when we’re here. We’re just clones. Don’t you want to go somewhere where we're just… us? May and June? Not failures or experiments or dead weight… just us.”

“I thought we  _ were  _ just May and June,” June spoke softly, propping herself up against the wall. “I mean… we have Donald! And Lena-“

“I seriously doubt that they don’t see us as Webby clones. Lena literally threw you across a room, and referred to us as ‘the clones’ when she and the purple girl walked in,” May deadpanned. “Also I can’t understand Donald. I’m pretty sure he just says ‘waak’ over and over.”

“Oh. I can understand him just fine,” June hummed, turning her pale blue bow in her hands. The room was silent once again, the only noise being the shuffling of sheets as May carefully made her bed. “...Where would we go?”

“We could find somewhere to stay during the night while we gather enough supplies to last us for some travels! And- and then we could find a nice family and get them to take us in- and then we can be  _ normal _ ,” May pleaded, resting her hands on June’s shoulders. “Don’t you want that?”

“Donald says that he’d be willing to adopt us. We have a chance here! These guys have seen us at our worsts and they still want us! Isn’t… that worth something?” June tilted her head, sliding her legs over the side of the bed and kicking them back and forth anxiously. 

“They don’t know you like I do, June! I’m your sister, I’m here to  _ protect  _ you! Don’t you get it? They don’t  _ actually  _ care about us!” May didn’t mean to lose her temper, she really didn’t. Thoughts flooded through her mind- memories of their short existence. June was too blindly trusting and willing to try things- how could she not see what was right in front of her? “I- I mean- I’m sorry, June-“

Tears had already begun to pool in the corner of June’s eyes. “Well,  _ maybe _ I don’t need you to protect me anymore!”

May froze, watching as June hopped to the ground, bow in hand. She pushed past May, her walk breaking into a run as she dashed out of the room.

“Wait! June-  _ please _ !” the girl in yellow called out- hand outstretched.

But nobody returned her cry.

May shook her head, wiping away the tears that had threatened to fall. If June couldn’t see how far she was willing to go for her, then maybe she’d do it alone. June could keep her  _ new  _ family.

Pulling out a spare backpack that Huey had gifted her, May began to dump her few belongings into it. A hairbrush, two books- one full of fairy tales, the other about advanced fighting techniques-, a hoodie from Louie, and a small rectangular thing she had yet to figure out from Dewey.

“Fine then. If June doesn’t need me… then I don’t need her.” her bitter words were tied with a knot as she finished a rope made from the spare sheets and blankets that had been left in the closet. 

And with that, May slung the bag over her shoulder, tossing the makeshift rope down the window, and made her way down the manor’s exterior wall.

* * *

June had spent most of the night crying in one of the several drafty hallways that nobody seemed to use in the manor. It was probably silly, but with the way the wind moved around her and how her cries echoed throughout the seemingly infinite corridor.

It made her feel like somebody was at her side, and June liked to pretend that it was May.

Except May wasn’t here right now, and June didn’t want to think about the empty feeling in her gut. Did she overreact? She didn’t know what to think anymore. That was usually May’s job.

Donald definitely seemed to care about her, and Lena had dubbed herself as the older sister to them both. Why couldn’t May see that these people were here for them? Maybe she should go and apologize.

Pulling herself to her feet, June rubbed at her eyes with her sleeve in a desperate attempt to wipe away any tears that hadn’t fallen yet. She wasn’t entirely sure which hallway she had gone into… maybe it’d take a little time to find her way back to their room. Maybe it’d give May some more time to calm down?

Hand against the wall, June began making her way down the corridor. Each doorway she passed fed into either an empty room or another hallway- something that unsettled her the more and more she viewed them. What if she got lost and never found her way out? How would May react?

Her hand slipped through a doorway, opening into a room she recognized as the hallway that housed the triplets, their mother, and Scrooge McDuck himself. Taking in a deep breath, and ensuring that no more tears resided on her face, June took off into the opposite hallway.

The door to her and May’s room was slightly ajar. June gulped, carefully pushing the heavy oak inwards. “May? I’m sorry for running off like that.” she pushed further into the room. “May?”

The window was open, the bedroom flooded by cold night air. A rope had been tossed outside, hanging over the windowsill from where it had been tied to the bed frame. June didn’t try to hide her fear as her voice rose a few notches.

“May?” she called again, running towards the beds. They were perfectly made, her sister nowhere in sight. Breathing felt difficult, the only thoughts running through June’s mind at the moment being different variations of  _ Where is May?  _ “May!”

June couldn’t help but scream now. She didn’t care that it was an ungodly hour in the morning, she didn’t care that she’d most likely be arousing Webby and her friends. What mattered was that her sister was missing, and everything suddenly felt like her fault.

She fell to the ground, tears once again cascading down her face like waterfalls. Her body shook, sobs tearing through her small form. The door burst open, the rush of footsteps behind it as a group of people thundered in.

“June? What’s going on?” That was Lena’s voice. The shadow sorceress was soon at her side, rubbing gentle circles into her back and wrapping her arms around her in a hug. It felt warm, but bitter. “We’re here.”

“M- May…” June managed to choke out. “May’s gone. She- she ran away-”

The girl in blue collapsed into a fit of sobs, tucking herself into Lena’s shoulder. The teenager ran fingers through June’s tangled hair, whispering soft promises that June couldn’t make out.

“We’ll find her! Don’t worry!” Webby chimed enthusiastically, sitting cross legged across from the crying girl. 

“I concur. May cannot be too far from here, and with Lena back in full magical capacity, I am certain it will not take long to find her. Though, I must ask, do you have any idea as to why May has fled?” Violet hummed in agreement. “If we have a basic understanding of her plan, it will be easier to figure out how to track her. Magic is extremely specific.”

“She said she wanted to start new somewhere-” June hiccuped. “Somewhere where we could just be May and June. Not clones or… or failures…”

“That is understandable. Lena has also attempted to run away for similar reasons. When she suggested this idea, did she mention any further detailed plans of execution?” Violet questioned, pulling out a notepad from her back pocket and beginning to write.

“She said we should find a place to stay for a little bit while we got supplies to last us for traveling. We… we don’t know Duckburg very well though- she could be anywhere!” June pulled away from Lena, eyes red with sorrow. “What- what if she gets hurt?”

“Alright, I’m gonna try and be as nice as possible with this. May knocked out Webby.  _ Webby _ . I’m sure she can handle herself,” Lena shrugged, squeezing June’s hand caringly. “And take it from somebody who's lived on the streets for most of her life- I know all the places to crash and how far they are from McDuck manor. I have a decent idea of where she could be right now.”

“You do?” Webby and June chorused. They exchanged a quick look before turning back to Lena.

“So you can find her?” June pleaded, hands tightly gripping Lena’s. 

“Uh- yeah. I can, you three stay here and I’ll be back in as long as it takes for me to convince her to come, okay?” Lena gently ruffled June’s feathers. “Now c'mon, Summertime. I need my hands in one piece if I’m going to use magic.”

“Oh! Right! Sorry.” June piped, scooting backwards. “Thank you. For everything.”

* * *

May found herself on the beach, the ruins of… something in the near distance. If she could get there, she could make camp for a little while.

She… could be miscalculating a bit. Was leaving June behind really such a great idea? When they had first been let out of their tubes, June could barely contain her curiosity and excitement. May was the majority of her impulse control, and now that she had left… 

“Not the time, May! Get to the ruins and start making plans to stock up on supplies.” she spoke to herself, kicking sand as she walked. June would be fine, she obviously thought that Donald and Lena cared about her more than May did.

The ruins were suddenly just out of reach- a few stepping stones away, literally. Carefully calculating her jumps, May made her way onto the wooden platform that served as the center of the place.

“Okay! So this isn’t too bad. Not a lot of shelter, though. But if I just-” May dropped her bag to the ground in the center of the stage, jumping as it seemingly triggered a trapdoor system. “-nevermind! Looks like we have a secret hideout- June would love this!”

May bit her tongue as soon as the words left her mouth. June wasn’t here, and she wouldn’t be for a long time- if ever again.

Forever was a long time.

Descending into the hidden room, May was pleasantly surprised to find a bed tucked into the corner- torn posters and crude drawings adorning the walls. Curtains covered the wall opposite to her, though June didn’t mind ignoring what it hid for the time being. What mattered is she had the perfect place to hide-

“It seems really nice at first.” a voice suddenly spoke behind her. May whipped around, prepared to fight the newfound intruder. But instead, she was faced with-

“Lena?” May blinked. “What are you doing here?”

“Coming to get you. June’s a sobbing mess and is blaming herself for you leaving,” Lena rolled her eyes once again taking in the room. “Huh. That’s where my hoodie went.”

“I- wait hold on. I’m not going back, but have you  _ been  _ here before?” the girl in yellow took a step back as Lena walked further into the room, taking a seat on the bed.

“Who do you think lived here before you?” she simply shrugged, patting the spot on the bed next to her. “Come on, I’ll tell you a story and then you can decide if you’re coming back or not. Fair?”

May mumbled beneath her breath, begrudgingly taking the seat next to Lena. “Fine. What wacky fairytale is it going to be?”

“I’d hardly call my life a fairytale. A horror story seems more fitting.” Lena leaned back against the wall, waiting for May to do the same. “I used to be like you and June.”

“I know, you already told June and she told me.” May groaned.

“I told her the basic gist. I never told her about everything, or what recovery was like.  _ That’s  _ the part I think you need to hear. So, sit back and relax because you agreed to this.” Lena retorted. “I was created seventeen years ago by Magica de Spell. My sole purpose was to get Scrooge’s number one dime so that she could get her body back and like. Kill his entire family or whatever? She constantly changed that part.”

“I already know this part.” the girl in yellow hummed.

“Yeah, okay, okay. When I got to Duckburg I found this place and started living here. I met Webby, and things got… complicated. I got jealous of how much these McDuck dorks loved each other. And I started getting mad when one of them would try to love and care about me.” Lena continued. May froze as she could picture herself in the teenager’s words. “I was a villain, they shouldn’t care about me- even if they didn’t know I was. And then the Shadow War happened, and I got trapped in the Shadow Realm. I was completely alone, having to watch everyone around me grieve and shit, it hurt even more knowing that they were grieving  _ me _ .”

“Oh. I really messed up, didn’t I?” May whispered silently, pulling her knees close to her chest.

“No, you just have different responses to affection. When I got freed from the Shadow Realm and started living with Violet, I ran away… three times I think? I was so scared that they’d start seeing me as a monster that I wanted to leave before I could get hurt again.”

“Can… can we go back to the manor? I need to apologize to June…” May fought tears as Lena reached for her hand, a blue glow engulfing both of their bodies.

Before May knew it, they were in the foyer of McDuck manor.

* * *

June sat between Webby and Violet as the TV blared some weird video about witches and fantasy worlds. She didn’t quite know what to make of it, May would.

“Alright, nerds. Let’s leave these two to talk.” Lena’s voice abruptly broke their awkward silence. Violet rolled her eyes, meanwhile Webby jumped to her feet. They exited the room, allowing Lena to walk in with-

“May!” June shrieked, leaping over the couch to smother her sister with a hug. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! You mean everything to me and I never meant to say I don’t need you because I do! You’re my sister!”

“No, I’m sorry. I was scared of people deciding I wasn’t worth their time and getting rid of me, and I didn’t stop to think that I should listen to you.” May returned the hug, both girls falling to their knees as they leaned on one another. “Could… could you forgive me?”

“Of course I can, I’ll always forgive you. We’re gonna stick together through everything! I never wanna lose you again,” June cried into May’s shoulder. “P- promise me we’ll stay together?”

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoy! comments are much appreciated :)


	5. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena meets the Sabrewing-Sunangél family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t a huge June and Lena chapter but since this is a show about family, and the Weblena server filled my head with ideas for this... decided to write it. The headcanon about Lena’s chosen middle name being Iris goes to my pal Scales! Enjoy!!

“Come on, Lena, we’re going to be late,” Violet spoke dryly, peeling back the curtains of the Sabrewing sisters’ room. Sunlight poured into the typically dark space, causing a certain teen with pink hair to pull her blanket over her eyelids. “Papi and Papa cannot afford to be late this year, punctuality is very important to Abuela.”

“Ugh… just leave me here, they’re not expecting some weird shadow kid in their family,” Lena groaned, pulling her covers down and making a show out of lazily sitting up. Violet merely blinked, opening their closet and sifting through Lena’s side. “What are you doing-?”

“If you’re not going to drag yourself out of bed, I will be doing so. Now get up or I’ll ensure you wear that bright pink dress you pretend not to own.” Violet’s fingers wrapped around a hanger hidden in the corner of the closet, pulling out a pink cotton dress, sleeveless and adorned with several ribbons. “Why  _ do  _ you even own this?”

Lena’s face flushed the same shade as the dress, springing towards her sister and throwing the clothes hanger onto the floor. She mumbled under her breath, digging through countless shelves and drawers. 

“Webby gave it to me. Not another word about it, I’m not soft,” Lena spat, grabbing one of her embroidered jean jackets to throw on over her typical sweater. The sleeves were covered in multitudes of patches- ranging from bands to those stupid little patches Huey had insisted on gifting her all those years ago.

“Yes, of course,” Violet nodded curtly, quickly glancing down at the watch on her wrist. “We have approximately twenty minutes before we need to leave, I will be downstairs helping Papa pack up the last of his meal preparations.”

“Cool. Be down in a bit,” the teenager hummed in response, pocketing her phone from her nightstand. She watched as Violet exited the room, taking the seconds following the closing of their door to slide down against the wall.

_ Why  _ did she feel so nervous about this? She’d spent the last month preaching about found family and how important it was to let them love you to May and June, but now as she was facing the expanse of the Sabrewings, fear began to weigh her down.

Lena let out a low groan, dropping her head into her knees.

She knew that Ty and Indy loved her unconditionally- they were her dads! And Lena did have to admit that if somebody had told her that in the near future she would have been adopted into such a loving and understanding family, she most likely would have snorted and told the stranger to fuck off. 

Sometimes Lena had to wonder if there was a limit to that love. How many times could she let her emotions explode, magic tearing through the apartment? Just how many surprise attacks from the Phantom Blot would her dads tolerate before they decided she was too dangerous to them and Violet?

Lena sucked in a deep breath.

Ty and Indy were her parents. Parents loved their children through thick and thin. She knows this. Any doubts planted by Magica were incorrect and meant to cause her to spiral and lose control of her thoughts. 

“Hey, Leen Bean?” the door creaked open. Lena’s head snapped upwards, none other than Indy Sabrewing standing in the doorway. His eyebrows were creased with concern as he walked into the room, carefully closing the door shut behind him. “You okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah- I’m good, Papi!” Lena was quick to lie, hoisting herself to her feet. She adjusted her jacket, running a few fingers through her short hair. It felt longer than she was used to, but that just meant it was growing. She was growing. Indy shot her a Look. “Fine... just anxious that the big ol’ Sabrewing-Sunangél family won’t exactly… like me.”

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to,  _ mija, _ ” Indy smiled kindly, resting a gentle hand on Lena’s shoulder. She leaned into his touch, head thudding against his chest. Lena gave a small nod, and Indy’s arms wrapped around her. “You’re our daughter, and while we’d love for you to meet the rest of the family, it’s completely okay if you want to meet them in smaller groups.”

“No! It’s… it’s fine. I’ll go! I’m just- I’m not smart or polite like Vi. I don’t know their names, and they don’t know me,” Lena sighed. “Us four? We’re a family. But they don’t know me. I’m technically a criminal, I mean, I’ve been arrested like, three times- and I make jokes about death. Not entirely sure that’s something they want, you know?”

“If they didn’t like that, they would have banned Rosa from our reunions after she got arrested for shoplifting a few years back,” Indy ruffled her hair. “It’s your choice, but trust me, they’ll love you.”

Lena giggled, allowing the smallest sparks of magic to dance over her fingers. “Yeah. I’ll go.”

“Perfect! Let’s get going before Ty gets too antsy and starts having Vi taste test everything,” he chuckled, offering Lena a hand as he stood. She accepted, following him out of the room. 

The Sabrewing apartment wasn’t horribly cramped, though it wasn’t too large. The bedrooms were tucked off into a small hallway alongside a bathroom, and upon exiting said hallway, one would enter the kitchen space and dining area- which branched off into a comfortable sitting area.

It was small, but just the way Lena liked it. She was never one for thinking big, though that could have just been her former homelessness talking.

Mental note: try to avoid talking about being a shadow created from a crazy sorceress and being homeless. That  _ might  _ freak them out. Maybe. 

Violet was seated at the dining table, a plate full of assorted treats before her as Lena and Indy entered.

“Papa, they taste just as good as they typically do. There is no need to worry, Abuela will love them simply because you made them,” Violet deadpanned. “Now we must get going or we’ll be late, I cannot be the only member of this household that cares about punctuality.”

“You’re right, sweetie,” Indy called, letting go of Lena’s hand. “ _ Mi amor _ , your treats look amazing as always. Leen Bean, help me carry these out?”

Lena nodded, picking up the nearest container full of baked goods. Indy grabbed the remaining two, gesturing for Violet and Ty to lead the way into the parking garage. 

“I have prepared a presentation of family members for us to discuss during the car ride to the suburbs,” Violet announced once they had entered the elevator. Lena didn’t try hiding the small smile on her face as she pressed the button that would bring them down to the garage. “I believe it to be most efficient in introducing you to the extended Sabrewing-Sunangél family.”

“Thanks, Vi,” Lena grinned, ruffling her sister’s hair affectionately. The elevator dinged, and the family piled out, walking towards the deep purple Subaru parked carefully in the corner. 

Lena handed off the treat container to Ty as he loaded it into the back, Indy passing his off as well. She and Violet jumped into the back seat, waiting patiently for Ty and Indy to do the same.

“I would like to say that I’m proud of you for agreeing to this,” Violet hummed as the car’s trunk shut. “I know it’s difficult for you to accept that we as your family love and care about you at times, so you agreeing to come and meet our extended family means quite a lot. Thank you.”

“Psh, don’t get all sentimental on me. At some point they’ll have to find out that the Sabredads have a new kid,” Lena shrugged, buckling up her seat belt. “And besides… they’re my family too. I’m Lena Iris Sabrewing.”

“Iris?” Indy perked an eyebrow as he hopped into the passenger seat, Ty soon joining him in the driver’s seat. Lena’s head tilted downwards, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

“Well… you guys have a purple theme going on with Tyrian, Indigo, and Violet… and I just thought it would be nice or whatever,” she mumbled softly, rubbing the back of her head. “It’s nothing important.”

“Very well, then. Papa, we’re two minutes behind schedule so I would suggest that we head out now,” Violet piped up, thankfully changing the subject. 

Ty swore under his breath, turning the key and pulling out of the parking garage. The sun was high in the sky as they drove onto the street, the city bustling with energy.

“Now. Let’s begin with the extended Sabrewing family,” Violet spoke clearly, rifling through her bag and pulling out a laminated binder. Lena could have sworn that she saw a few ancient tomes in between the journals. 

She opened the binder, carefully flipping to the first page. A photo of a man and a woman seated on an antique sofa adorned the top of the page, Violet’s neat handwriting scrawled beneath it.

“This is Mauve and Plum Sabrewing, we know them as Abuela and Abuelo,” Violet began. Her finger moved towards the photo of a girl, slightly older than Lena. “This is Rosa. She’s Papa’s sister, Heather’s daughter.”

“Didn’t Papi say she got arrested?” Lena’s eyebrows furrowed. “For shoplifting or something.”

“Yes, she was arrested in New York for attempting to shoplift a skateboard. She was around your age, and I’d assume knows better now,” Violet responded. “She had quite the rebellious phase.”

“Sounds familiar,” Lena mused. “Who’s that?”

“That’s Heather. She is unfortunately deceased due to some unforeseen medical complications, though Rosa is nineteen as of now and capable of taking care of herself,” Violet replied in a heartbeat. “Before you feel the need to comfort me, Heather wasn’t very close with the family.”

“She was  _ way  _ older than me growing up, so we didn’t talk too much since she was away at college and then in her own apartment,” Ty pitched in from the front seat. “I of course am upset that she’s gone, but it hasn’t affected us too much.”

“That’s… good?” Lena wasn’t entirely sure what to say. Violet seemed unphased, turning the page to what Lena assumed to be the Sunangél half of the family.

“Gloria and Hernaldo Sunangél, Abuelita and Abuelito. They have had three children, Maya, Diego, and our Papi, Indigo,” Violet pointed to each respective family member.

“Woah. That’s… a lot of people,” Lena blinked, scanning the next page, which only contained more unfamiliar faces. “She looks cool, though.”

“That’s Veronica. She and her twin sister, Nadia are quite the opposite, though both are very kind. I suspect that you and Veronica would get along quite well,” Violet explained, eyes scanning over the page. “They’re Diego’s daughters. Diego’s wife is Yasmina, I believe she will be attending the reunion today.”

“Huh. So that leaves… Maya?” Lena pursed her lips, struggling to remember all of the names she had been given. 

“Yes. Maya is the single mother to Sylvio, Marco, and Fiona. They’re all very young- Fiona is four, Sylvio is seven, and Marco is nine,” Violet closed the binder, carefully tucking it away into her backpack. “That should be everybody. And if my calculations are correct; which they have a high rate of being so, we should be arriving within the next few minutes.”

“Spot on,  _ mija _ ,” Indy beamed from the passenger seat, eliciting a small smile on Violet’s behalf as well.

Lena allowed herself to grin as well, pulling out her phone. There were a few texts from Webby.

_ Pink : Morning Lena!! I know you can’t come over to the manor today but do you maybe want to sleep over this weekend?? :00  _

_ Pink : May and June haven’t seen any horror movies and want to watch some with us!!! It’ll be fun, don’t you think? :DD _

Lena snorted, typing her reply.

_ You : sure pink, sounds fun. make sure blue n yells r okay with blood and jazz first. dont wanna traumatize the babies yakno _

It only took a few seconds for Webby to respond.

_ Pink : AWESOME!!!!!!!! I can’t wait!!! I’ll ask them right now!!!!! Have fun with the family, it must be so exciting to meet them!!! _

_ You : ill try not 2 summon a demon or smth. love u _

“I hope you’ve confessed by now,” Violet interrupted Lena’s thought process, causing the teenager to jump in her seat. “Because if you have yet to do so, you’re extremely obvious.”

“I- Vi! No- I- I don’t! Haven’t-  _ ugh  _ I hate you,” Lena groaned, face planting into the window. 

“Alright, kiddos! We’re here!” Ty interrupted, putting the car into park. Lena couldn’t help but notice the sheet amount of vehicles parked in the house’s driveaway, and-  _ was that a motorcycle? _

She’d assume that was Rosa’s.

Lena unbuckled her seatbelt, opening the car door and stepping onto the driveway. She could spot a few kids in the backyard, running around and laughing. Sucking in a deep breath, she walked towards the trunk to help Ty get his desserts.

“Leen Bean, you and Vi can head on in,” Indy smiled, ruffling her hair endearingly. “Ty and I can get these in.”

“This is my first time meeting them. If I bring an offering I’ll probably like. Make a better impression or something,” she shrugged, picking up the same container she had brought out to the car originally. 

“Fair. When you walk in, give them to Abuela, she’ll figure out a good place for them,” Ty called, handing the second container to Violet, picking up the third himself. 

“Wait,” Lena paused, adjusting the container in her hands. “They… they are aware that I exist, right?”

“Oh! Well- we wanted to give you some time- with the adoption and everything… so we didn’t really… say anything?” Indy exchanged a glance with Ty. “We didn’t want to make you feel stressed during that process…”

“I appreciate it but also  _ fuck _ ,” Lena’s voice rose a few pitches, slipping into a sarcastic tone she knew all too well. 

“Lena, remember that there are kids here,” Ty reminded in a sing-song voice, closing the trunk of the car. Lena sucked in a deep breath, nodding in response and following Violet to the front door.

The young hummingbird rang the doorbell, waiting patiently for someone to let them inside. 

The door knob twisted, the inner door opening to reveal a girl Lena recognized as Rosa. The young woman wore a leather jacket, her dark curls pulled into a bun, similar to Violet’s. She reached to open the screen door, allowing Lena and her sister to enter the foyer.

“Well that’s a new face,” Rosa remarked, propping the door open for Ty and Indy. She ushered the two sisters in, Lena’s heart beating rapidly as they entered a room full of people. She recognized them from Violet’s presentation, though in that moment their names seemed to be lost on her tongue. “¡ _ Abuela! ¡Abuelita! ¡Tyrian e Indy están aquí con Violeta y su amiga!” _

“Would you like to tell her?” Violet looked in Lena’s direction, the teenager’s fingers tightly gripping the edge of the container. She nodded, taking in a deep breath. Violet placed the container of cookies onto the coffee table, gently resting her hand on top of Lena’s.

“Hi. I’m Lena,” she began, exchanging a look with Violet. “Lena Sabrewing.”

“Wait… Violet’s fourteen right?” the man she recognized as Diego broke the silence. Lena choked back a laugh, Violet simply blinking.

“I do not see how my age has anything to do with you meeting my sister,” she spoke calmly, releasing her hand from Lena’s. “Regardless, Papa and Papi are here.”

Ty and Indy entered the room, enthusiastically waving and placing down the remaining container of baked goods so that they could begin to hug their relatives.

“We see you’ve met Lena!” Indy grinned behind an awkward laugh, scratching the back of his head. “We would have told you sooner, but we didn’t want to stress her out during the adoption process,  _ lo siento _ .”

“Adoption?” Abuela raised an eyebrow. “So you’ve gotten a new daughter! How lovely!  _ Hola,  _ Lena I’m Mauve but feel free to call me Abuela!” 

“Hi,” Lena awkwardly waved, rubbing her wrist anxiously. “I’m Lena, as you know. I’m bad at this, sorry.”

“It’s okay, Lena,” a dismissive hand waved from the floor. Veronica leaned against a small seat, her twin sister reading a book calmly in said seat. “Name’s Veronica, the nerd is Nadia. Welcome to the family, nice jacket.”

“Thanks,” Lena spoke quickly. Violet recognized the familiar  _ I’d rather be anywhere but here voice _ in the girl’s tone and posture. “I uh. Got the patches from places and stuff.”

“I’ll show Lena around, we will rejoin you all shortly,” Violet piped up, grasping Lena’s hand and leading her out of the living room and into the kitchen. Rosa was at the counter, tapping away at her phone. 

“Oh, hey, Vi,” Rosa hummed, turning off her device. “Sorry I bailed on you guys, too many people in one room, you know?”

“Yeah. It’s fine, we bailed too,” Lena laughed. “Could I… get some water? Sorry, things are getting a bit overwhelming.”

“Sure, one second,” the young woman hopped down from her stool, walking across the kitchen to grab a glass out of the cabinet. She held it under the faucet, filling it with a steady trickle of water. “So… want to explain how you guys met or whatever? Assuming there’s a cool story.”

“We met at the sleepover of our mutual friend, Webbigail. Lena was imprisoned within the shadow realm, and through a ritualistic practice, Webbigail and I were able to free her from there,” Violet shrugged, picking up a grape from a bowl on the counter and popping it into her mouth. “I wanted to further study Lena’s abilities, and since she had no home to return to, I offered our residence as a temporary place. Though, Papi and Papa took a liking to her and ended up adopting her. Since then we have faced off against her evil aunt, a man hoping to kill her and her aunt, and the end of the world twice now. It’s quite interesting.”

“Oh! Haha… Violet, quite the jokester!” Rosa laughed awkwardly. She gave a questioning look at Lena, who only nodded and shrugged. “Oh. Well… that’s… fun?”

“Yeah, it’s… something to get used to. At this point I’m pretty numb to people wanting to kill me,” Lena waved a dismissive hand. Rosa placed the glass of water onto the counter, Lena graciously accepting and taking a sip. “That sounds bad but seriously, it happens  _ way  _ too often.”

“I really should be a responsible adult but dammit that actually sounds kind of cool. How do you fight them?” Rosa’s eyes sparkled with awe. Lena’s lips tugged into a sly grin, the glass returned to the counter.

“Magic,” she huffs triumphantly. “Literally. I was made from magic, now I can do magic, I’ve got this Super Sorceress transformation and  _ everything _ .”

“So like an anime girl?” a new voice popped into the conversation- none other than Veronica Sunangél. “Sorry, couldn’t help but overhear some of the conversation. Shadow realm? Like… the Shadow War?”

“Oh yeah my aunt caused that. The two casualties reported were me,” Lena shrugged nonchalantly. “Scrooge felt bad for letting me die twice, so I got free clout.”

“I still believe that it’s false advertising if you never truly died, and instead was simply trapped in the Realm of Shadows. It’s two very different things,” Violet spoke up, picking up another grape.

“False advertising. Heck yeah, wanna die but not really? Come jump into the Shadow Realm! Fun at parties, fool your friends!” Lena joked, using her magic to steal one of the grapes from Violet’s hand. “But yeah. I was this sad homeless shadow creature… thing created by my Aunt Magica to kill Scrooge McMoneybags or whatever. Then I met this girl named Webby and actually had feelings and stopped listening to said Aunt. She got mad, possessed me, and started a war. My biological family is  _ really  _ messed up.”

“Seems like it,” Veronica agreed, pitching in on stealing grapes from Violet. “Is Webby your girlfriend?”

“Oh my god you’re worse than June and Violet combined,” Lena groaned, dropping her head into the counter. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Lena, I watched Webbigail bring you back from what you continuously refer to as the dead. You baked her a cake to celebrate one year of being friends. You even wrote her a song for said celebration! I’m inclined to believe that there is at least the  _ smallest  _ amount of ‘gay’ in your actions,” Violet deadpanned. “And that is me being  _ generous _ .”

“Gotta second that. Sounds pretty gay,” Veronica agreed. “Baby gays.”

“I’m not! Maybe… okay  _ fine  _ maybe I like her,” Lena mumbled, leaning onto the counter with her elbow. “But how am I supposed to tell her? I mean her entire life just got uprooted like. A month ago.”

“Webbigail was very quick to accommodate to the news of being a clone of Scrooge McDuck, and additionally is doing very well with the fact her grandmother lied to her for fourteen years,” Violet pointed out, pulling one of the tomes Lena had spotted earlier out of her bag. “May and June have also noticed your feelings for Webbigail. They’re not subtle.”

“Ah… baby’s first time in love,” Rosa sighed, pulling a shot glass out of the cabinet. Violet raised an eyebrow, the older girl pulling a bottle of orange juice out of the fridge. “I say to ask her out. You two clearly mean the world to each other.”

“But that’s… just it? I guess? Webby was the first person to ever care about me, but she has a huge family… she probably just sees me as a sister or something,” Lena muttered, accepting the shot glass full of orange juice from Rosa. “I don’t think I mean as much to her as she does to me.”

“You are literally saved into her phone with seven heart emoticons,” Violet rubbed her temple. “I did not sit through three hours of Webbigail’s gay tangents about wanting to, and I quote, ‘kiss your pretty face until the world stopped being mean to you’ only for you  _ not  _ to see how clearly in love with you she is! Newton’s  _ apple  _ you are dense.”

“Ooh… now that’s pretty gay,” Veronica snorted, filling another small cup with orange juice. “Now you’ve  _ got  _ to ask her out.”

“You know what maybe I will. Eventually,” Lena bit her tongue. “In three years if I still like her, I’ll do it.”

“Lena, I love you dearly, and that is why I will mail Webbigail one of your poems if you stick to that plan,” Violet herself picked up one of the glasses of orange juice. “I’m your sister, it’s what any sane person would do.”

“Oh my god. Fine. She’s inviting me over this weekend for a sleepover, we’re gonna be watching horror movies with May and June. I’ll… do it after the movie,” the teenager huffed.

“Sweet,” Veronica grinned. “Now, I’m  _ dying  _ to know- what kind of shenanigans did you get into before meeting this nerd?”

“Oh, you know. Got arrested three times, ran away from… two boarding schools I think? Oh! I also ruined a mob boss’ birthday party, discovered a seemingly nonexistent species of like, living rock, and fought a money shark. That I also created, but that’s not the point. I also got my first hug that day!” Lena explained with enthusiasm. “Honestly I used to  _ hate  _ talking about my past because it was all angst and shit, but now it’s just like… telling a story literally nobody would believe.”

“I think they’re pretty good stories,” Rosa hummed. “To be completely honest, you’re super cool. I’m happy to have another gay cousin who’s also been arrested.”

“My biggest worry before coming here today was that you guys would  _ hate  _ me for that stuff… it’s nice to know there’s more people with my interests, you know?”

Violet took another sip of her juice, her heart filled with joy.

Lena was home, and that was the most important thing to her. She couldn’t be more happy to be the teenager’s younger sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! There’ll probably be said sleepover coming out real soon
> 
> Comments make me vv happy so... if you liked that’d be super cool or something,,

**Author's Note:**

> This’ll just be a bunch of loosely connected oneshots!


End file.
